Rise of the TMNT - Down with the Sickness
by roxygoth
Summary: The day started well when Donnie became ill. Then it got better when they received a call from April requiring the turtles help. Can they manage with out the Tech Genius?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! This takes place in ROTT universe. I basically wanted to do some cute Donnie fluff with hint of a plot.**

 **I do not own ROTT or any incarnation of the Turtles in any way shape or form.**

Raph and Mikey were in the dojo waiting for Donnie.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Raph mumbled leaning against the wall, watching the door intently.

Mikey was doing backflips round the edge of the dojo, singing loudly as he did so.

After about thirty more seconds of this Raph found himself snapping. "Mikey! Can it!"

Mikey immediately stopped. "Well ex-squeeze me for being bored!"

"Where's Donnie?" Raph said, more to himself than Mikey.

The youngest turtle shrugged. "Dunno. Why doncha go find him if you're that bothered about him?"

"Fine!" Raph said, sharply before flouncing out the dojo.

It was only when he'd got to Donnie's room that he briefly wondered if he'd been tricked, but, writing it off, he knocked on the door. "Donnie?" No answer.

Frowning slightly Raph rapped harder. "Donnie, it's training!" He said a bit louder.

"Oh, so _this_ is when you guys train!" Raph gave a high-pitched yelp before turning to face a smirking Leonardo.

No point denying it. "Yup."

"And you want try and tear Done-a-tello away from his gadgets to do so?" Leo scoffed and leaned against the wall. "Good luck with that."

Raph frowned. "He's usually out by now. He knows what time we train. We've been doing it for six weeks."

"Not that anyone can-wait, six weeks!? Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things!?"

Raph gave him another look as he rapped harder on the door. "Are you seriously tellin' me you wanna get up at five AM?"

"Well no, but-"

"Button it then." Raph said with uncharacteristic gruffness before pounding on the metal barricade that was Donnie's room. "DONATELLO! TRAINING!"

"Have you tried the lab?" Raph gave another squawk and turned to face Mikey who had appeared at Leo's elbow.

There was a beat as Raph, Leo and Mikey had a sort of silent staring match. After a couple of seconds Raph let out a large groan and stomped off towards the lab.

Leo and Mikey fist-bumped before following.

This time Raph didn't waste time pounding the door and instead just opened it. "Oi, Donnie, it's training. What're you playing at?" Before stopping dead.

Donnie was asleep on his desk, head bent at a slightly unnatural angle.

Behind him Mikey let out a soft ekk. "Aw! So cute! Do we have to wake him up?"

"I don't think so." Leo said. "It's better he gets some rest. Raph, you comin?"

Raph paused, studying his immediate younger brother intently. Something wasn't right here. So ignoring his youngest brothers telling him to leave it alone he edged closer to Donnie and felt his fore-head before pulling his arm back. It was red-hot.

"Fever." He said by way of explanation to his brothers. "Leon, go get pops. Mikey, do me a favour get a cold flannel or something, will ya?"

As Leo sped off, Mikey said in surprise. "We have those?"

"April brought a bunch over, remember? Said she didn't want to eat of dirty plates. Now go."

As his brothers followed his orders Raph, with a bit of skilful manoeuvring, managed to pick Donnie up, cradling him a bit like you would a sleepy toddler.

As his immediate younger brother shuffled and mumbled something about uranium Raph smiled softly before heading to the geniuses room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

 **Enjoy, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Up until the point that Leon barged into his room yelling something about Purple, Splinter had been asleep. Upon hearing the yelling he bolted straight up.

"Blue! What on earth is the matter?"

"Donnie's sick, c'mon!"

On hearing that Splinter dragged himself up and down the corridor, feeling mildly ashamed of himself. He should have known something was wrong.

Mikey was hovering outside Donnie's room, a sense of nervous excitement coming from him. "Donnie's sick." He told Splinter, the minute he clasped eyes on him.

"He knows that, Michael." Leo said, before Splinter could open his mouth. "I just told him."

Mikey scratched the back of his head, clearly at a loss for what to do, so Splinter took over. "What have you done, Orange?"

"I gave Raphie the flannel and he's trying to cool Donnie down now-"

"Wait." Splinter interrupted. "He had a fever?"

Leon and Mikey looked at each other, shrugged and both said. "Think so."

Slinter nodded grimly. "Right, stand aside, my sons."

Leo and Mikey blinked, but nonetheless did as he asked. Splinter went into Donnie's room.

To be honest this was a place he tried to avoid, the lights, the screens and the high-pitched whir of equipment did havoc with his ears, but today he decided his son clearly came first.

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he opened the door. A scene from Frankenstein's monster perhaps, but no it was just Raphael dabbing a flannel on Donnie's fore-head and saying 'soothing' things like:

"Don't worry Donnie, I think this'll work. I saw it on 'Call the Midwife.'

To which Donnie replied. "Uh." Which Splinter thought was his way of trying to say 'I'm ill not giving birth, Raph!'

Splinter decided to take over. "Excuse me Raphael." His son looked up. "How high is his temperature?"

Raph looked down at his immediate younger brother and studied his for a couple of seconds then looked back up and shrugged.

Fair enough. Splinter should have seen that coming. Not like they had a thermometer down here.

Gesturing he edged Raphael aside and felt Donnie's forehead. "Definitely a fever." He said, after about ten seconds.

Donnie said 'uh' again and Splinter took that to mean "You got it pops."

To Raphael he said. "By the way, Red, trainings off."

Raph nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back thank you to everyone who's favourited, followed and reviewed so far.**

 **So this chapter takes place from April's perspective and is setting up the actual actual plot. So basically the bit that isn't 'Donnie's sick'**

 **This is taking a little bit of my fic 'ROTT –How they met' but I don't think it's crucial to read that.**

 **I HAVE watched the episodes BUT I can't remember whether we're shown the humans mutating or not. I also can't remember whether or not anything happens to them afterwards, like are they arrested? If anyone can help me out on that one, much appreciated.**

 **I added a character…I couldn't resist. It's not a OC, please don't kill me and see chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

"Hi! I'm April O'Neil, I'm here for judo class." April said cheerfully to the bored girl behind the desk who flicked though her computer screen for a bit before nodding and giving her directions.

April flashed her a cheery grin and gave her a thumbs up, but the girl just raised an eyebrow and looked at April, clearly waiting for her to go.

"Ooo-kay then." April muttered as she passed through the double doors. "Good start."

She headed down the corridor, managing to locate the class right at the end.

There were about twenty people of varying ages all talking amongst themselves. April looked around for a spare place to sit, eventually finding one at the end of a bench, next to a dark-haired boy.

"Hey." She said, as is traditional in greeting someone you don't know.

He looked up from his phone and grunted an acknowledgement at her.

She raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore it.

Two minutes later the instructor came in and order the class on their feet and in a line. She then took their names, which was when April discovered the boy was actually called Casey Jones.

The instructor then made them run round the gym three times before demonstrating to them basic self-defence: How to throw a punch.

Now, April HAD thought this would be a relatively simple thing to do, but apparently no because:

"April, if you throw with your thumb inside your fist then you run the risk of breaking your thumb. Throw a punch with the thumb on top of your fingers, look like this." And she showed her how to do it.

April nodded, corrected it and demonstrated again.

The instructor smiled and moved onto the next one.

The young sport-enthusiast took a moment to wipe her glasses before putting them back on again - as was generally key - when she did she caught Casey looking at her.

She raised an eye-brow at him and he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

She fought back a giggle and tried to focus on the instructor.

They were allowed five minutes break, thankfully because April's arms were starting to hurt her by that point. Also she was dead thirsty.

As she took a long cool sip of her water, she heard from behind her. "Hey, April was it?"

She went to answer, realised she still had a mouthful of water and ended up briefly becoming a fountain.

Thankfully Casey Jones didn't seem to mind. "Have you done judo before?" He asked, ignoring the fact she sounded a little like a dolphin at this point.

To which she choked out. "N-no. Um – no. Done a lot of sports in general, but not Judo."

"Oh really which sports?" Which happily got April of on one of her favourite hobby-horses.

It was just as they were talking about baseball that April saw it. A Oozesquitoe near the instructors head.

Her heart went cold as all the worst implications went through her mind. She didn't even have her phone with her, what the heck was she supposed to do? She though while trying to keep her face a neutral as possible.

"April, are you okay?" Casey asked. Dang it. Never worked. Maybe the next time she saw Donnie she'd ask him for tips on how to keep a poker face.

When she failed to respond in time, he went to turn, but she grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. "So! Jackie Robinson, huh?"

The poor boy didn't get a chance to respond, because the instructor went. "Okay, class, let's reassemble." And everyone scurried from their respective corners to the mat.

To be honest if you asked there was no way April could tell you anything about the next ten minutes, she was too busy watching that damn oozesquitoe hovering around the unsuspecting instructors head.

The next thing she knew she heard said instructor going. "Mrs O'Neil, are you listening to me?"

She blinked and found the whole class staring at her, half in anger, a couple in worry and Casey in amusement. "Sorry, Miss." She said. "But there's a fly round your head." And nearly face-palmed, because come on! That sounded weak to her for crying out loud, never mind the rest of the class.

The instructor looked around her and located the oozesquitoe. "Oh yes, thank you Miss O'Neil." Before slapping at it.

April watched in horror as the little mutated insect proceeded to sting her.

The instructor winced and rubbed her arm, but carried on with the class.

April watched her [Well, started at her actually] for a little while, relaxing a bit because, hey, maybe it wouldn't work. Maybe she'd be fine…

Then the instructor stopped halfway through demonstrating a move. She just froze like a statue.

The rest of class started muttering to each other, mentions of an ambulance were heard, and Casey said to her. "I'm taking it this ain't part of the class?"

Just as April was about to answer the instructor let out a pained squawk and the people directly in front of her took a big step back.

What happened next was beyond description, wings burst out the back of the instructors gi and everyone in the class lost their collective minds except for April and Casey.

It was when feathers started growing all over the poor instructors face that people started physically running out the building.

"No way!" Casey said, over the high pitched squeals. "This is cool!"

"No it's not!" April snapped back. "It's horrific!"

Casey opened his mouth to speak but instead ducked as the judo instructor-slash-bird spread her wings and flew out the door.

Over the sound of screams and the alarm someone had pushed April ran to the changing room to get her phone.

She needed her boys.


	4. Chapter 4 - Plots Collide

**I'm back! And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It was brill!**

 **I'm not sure how many chapters left, maybe three or four?**

 **I'm not sure about this chapter, it's alright but it felt quite hard to write for some reason. Hope you guys like it anyhow.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

April hung up and silently prayed that the turtle would get there in time.

Outside she could hear Casey saying. "You alright?"

"Fine!" She hollered back before quickly coming out the changing room.

As soon as he saw her Casey asked. "Did you call the police?"

"Er…" April blinked before giving a sheepish smile and flicking her phone from hand to hand said. "Not exactly…"

"What? Who'd you phone then?"

"Some back-up." April said, before realising she sounded a bit like a gangster. Before Casey could open his mouth, she ran forward grabbed his wrist and pulled him along the corridor. "Look, it doesn't matter! C'mon!"

Meanwhile Leo, Raph and Mikey were leaping across various buildings. "She turned into a bird!?" Mikey said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's a high-flyer." Leo joked, narrowly avoiding a satellite dish.

Raph groaned. "Can you not?"

"Hey! I've been serious all day! Give me a break!"

Raph rolled his eyes and was about to respond when he caught sight of the Sports Centre logo. "There! Let's go!"

As the turtles sped towards a handy open window April and Casey were running towards the reception area. "So who'd you call?" Casey asked again.

April groaned. "No one! Would you drop it?"

"No, surely the police would be sensible-"

"Oh yeah! Cos you look like the kinda guy who does 'sensible'!"

"Hey! I'll have you know-" Casey began, indignantly before cutting himself off when he saw the ex-judo instructor squawking aggressively at the terrified receptionist cowering behind the desk.

"Oh, c'mon guys…" April muttered under her breath, looking around frantically for any signs of the turtles. "Hurry up!"

Casey, on the other hand, decided they clearly couldn't wait and grabbed a nearby fire-extinguisher. "Eat foam bird-brain!" Before pulling the pin out of it and firing.

Two things happened then. One - the instructor took one look at Casey, let out an ear-splitting screech and flew out the way. Two – the turtles came in through the open window.

"We're he-" Raph began, before getting a face full of water.

"That's water, idiot!" April shrieked grabbing the extinguisher from a dumbfounded Casey and flinging it across the room, narrowly missing Leo in the process.

Casey blinked, looked at her like she was crazy and snapped. "Oh sure! That's what you're worried about! There's three talking tortoises here, in case you haven't noticed!"

"First of all back off - she's the one that called us." Mikey said as Raph coughed and spluttered behind him.

"Secondly, we're not tortoises, we're turtles." Leo said, in a pretty decent impression of Donnie. "Anyway, what's up? Where's the high flyer?"

By this point Casey looked like he was considering either fainting or fleeing the room. April, however, just raised an eyebrow and pointed at the clearly open door before asking. "Where's Donnie?"

Casey choked. "There's another of them!?"

April and the turtles glared hard at him, before Raph said, stiffly. "At home. He's ill."

"Yeah, we need you to pick us up some medication, if you don't mind." Leo added, twirling his sword.

"Sure, what kind?"

At which point Casey decided he'd had enough. "Hello!? In _case_ you've all forgotten there's a man-women-bird thing flying around New York! I think we can _safely_ say medication comes second!" He instantly knew he'd slipped up somewhere when April and the turtles looks turned hard.

"No it doesn't." The red one said, folding its arms.

"Ignore him." April said, which Casey thought was kinda of a cheek considering his previous heroics. "What kind?"

After filling April in on Donnie's condition she nodded. "Got it. Now, what _are_ we going to do about our flying instructor?"

The turtles looked at each other, then did a three-way shrug. "Leave it for now till we know where it is?" Raph said, looking at his brothers for approval. They nodded.

"Yeah Raph's right." Leo said. "No point doing anything now, it's the evening. And she might not even do anything so…"

"We'll go home if you don't mind." Mikey finished. "Donnie needs us." And with a cheery wave, the boys left.

April waved back before looking at Casey, who's mouth was currently hanging open. "What?"

Casey shook his head, closed his mouth and said in astonishment "What!? Three talking turtles and you're asking what!?"

"Four of them actually. Look, just go home, okay Casey?"

"But-"

"Bye Casey." April said, quite forcibly before legging it out the door. She needed to get some medication for Donnie.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It was brill!**

 **I'm not sure how many chapters left, maybe three or four?**

 **I'm not sure about this chapter, it's alright but it felt quite hard to write for some reason. Hope you guys like it anyhow.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

April hung up and silently prayed that the turtle would get there in time.

Outside she could hear Casey saying. "You alright?"

"Fine!" She hollered back before quickly coming out the changing room.

As soon as he saw her Casey asked. "Did you call the police?"

"Er…" April blinked before giving a sheepish smile and flicking her phone from hand to hand. "Not exactly…"

"What? Who'd you phone then?"

"Some back-up." April said, before realising she sounded a bit like a gangster. Before Casey could open his mouth, she ran forward grabbed his wrist and pulled him along the corridor. "Look, it doesn't matter! C'mon!"

Meanwhile Leo, Raph and Mikey were leaping across various buildings. "She turned into a bird!?" Mikey said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's a high-flyer." Leo joked, narrowly avoiding a satellite dish.

Raph groaned. "Can you not?"

"Hey! I've been serious all day! Give me a break!"

Raph rolled his eyes and was about to respond when he caught sight of the Sports Centre logo. "There! Let's go!"

As the turtles sped towards a handy open window April and Casey were running towards the reception area. "So who'd you call?" Casey asked again.

April groaned. "No one! Would you drop it?"

"No, surely the police would be sensible-"

"Oh yeah! Cos you look like the kinda guy who does 'sensible'!"

"Hey! I'll have you know-" Casey began, indignantly before cutting himself off when he saw the ex-judo instructor squawking aggressively at the terrified receptionist girl cowering behind the desk.

"Oh c'mon guys…" April muttered under her breath, looking around frantically for any signs of the turtles. "Hurry up!"

Casey, on the other hand, decided they couldn't wait and grabbed a nearby fire-extinguisher. "Eat foam bird-beak!" Before pulling the pin out of it and firing.

Two things happened then. One - the instructor took one look at Casey, let out an ear-splitting screech and flew out the way. Two – the turtles came in through the open window.

"We're he-" Raph began, before getting a face full of water.

"That's water, idiot!" April shrieked grabbing the extinguisher from a dumbfounded Casey and flinging it across the room, narrowly missing Leo in the process.

Casey blinked, looked at her like she was crazy and snapped. "Oh sure! That's what you're worried about! There's three talking tortoises here, in case you haven't noticed!"

"First of all back off - she called us." Mikey said as Raph coughed and spluttered behind him.

"Secondly, we're not tortoises, we're turtles." Leo said, in a pretty decent impression of Donnie. "Anyway, what's up? Where's the high flyer?"

By this point Casey looked like he was considering either fainting or fleeing the room. April, however, just raised an eyebrow and pointed at the clearly open door before asking. "Where's Donnie?"

Casey choked. "There's another of them!?"

The turtles glared hard at him, before Raph said, stiffly. "At home. He's ill."

"Yeah, we need you to pick us up some medication if you don't mind." Leo added, twirling his sword.

"Sure, what kind?"

At which point Casey decided he'd had enough. "Hello!? In _case_ you've all forgotten there's a man-women-bird thing flying around New York! I think we can _safely_ say medication comes second!" He instantly knew he'd slipped up somewhere when April and the turtles looks turned hard.

"No it doesn't." The red one said, folding its arms.

"Ignore him." April said, which Casey thought was kinda of a cheek considering his previous heroics. "What kind?"

After filling April in on Donnie's condition she nodded. "Got it. Now, what _are_ we going to do about our flying instructor?"

The turtles looked at each other, then did a three-way shrug. "Leave it for now till we know where it is?" Raph said, looking at his brothers for approval. They nodded.

"Yeah Raph's right." Leo said. "No point doing anything now, it's the evening. And she might not even do anything so…"

"We'll go home if you don't mind." Mikey finished. "Donnie needs us." And with a cheery wave, the boys left.

April waved back before looking at Casey, who's mouth was currently hanging open. "What?"

Casey shook his head, closed his mouth and said in astonishment "What!? Three talking turtles and you're asking what!?"

"Four of them actually. Look, just go home, okay Casey?"

"But-"

"Bye Casey." April said, quite forcibly before legging it out the door. She needed to get some medication for Donnie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back, Thank you to everyone who's still reviewing and with no further ado let us crack on!**

 **This chapter focuses on the turtles.**

 **Warning: Descriptions of gore. No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

It was the next day and Donnie was feeling a lot better. The medicine April had got for him was working and his fever had gone down considerably. There was only one issue…

"C'mon, Donnie, you know you want to!" He wasn't hungry and dear _Michael_ wasn't having it.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I. Am. Not. Hungry!"

The youngest threw the spoon he'd been trying to baby-feed his older brother with on the tray and shot him his best puppy-dog eyes. "But Don-nie! You haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Michael, it's 11."

"Donnie, it's soup."

Just as Donnie was about to claw his brothers eyes out, Raph and Leo poked their heads round the door.

"How's it going?"

"Raph! Please tell Mikey to stop force-feeding me!"

Raph gave a deep chuckle and nodded. "Mikey, leave 'im alone. He's eaten."

Mikey opened his mouth as if to protest, but seeing the looks all three of his older brothers were giving him he sighed and said. "Fine." Before toddling of to the kitchen to wash up.

"Fancy watching the news?" Leo said to Donnie. "See if anything interesting happened in the last twenty-four hours?"

Donnie nodded and together the three of them made their way to the living room, hollering to Mikey to join them as they did so.

When they switched the news on it was to see a blonde women in a field surrounded by small animals and smiling owners.

"Lame." Donnie said, going to switch the channel, but Raph stopped him.

"No, keep it on! It looks interesting."

Donnie rolled his eyes but kept the channel on.

The blonde women was in the process of interviewing a women when Mikey noticed something. "Hey Leon, do you recognise him?"

Leo frowned. "Who?"

"Him!" Mikey pointed at a corner of the TV.

Leo put his head to one side, as if that would help him. "I literally don't know who you're talking about, Michael."

Mikey groaned. "The black-haired boy with the Chihuahua! Look behind the women, ugh, it's not hard!"

"Oh! I see him. Now you mention it he does look familiar."

Donnie frowned. "I've never seen him before. And I have a _very_ good memory for faces."

Raph snapped his fingers. "The reason you don't know him is because you haven't seen him! Guys, that's April's friend, er….what was his name again?"

Leo and Mikey shrugged.

Raph waved a hand dismissively. "Ah never mind. He'll be interviewed next-whoa, what's happening?"

He asked that because at that exact moment the reported was looking upwards, face as white as a sheet.

A voice behind the camera asked if she was alright, to which her response was to give a terrified scream and point in the air. The camera followed her cue and the viewers were treated to an image of a bird as big as a human with wings as wide as a car swooping down on them.

Cue the screaming and terror as pet owners scooped up their darlings and ran with them.

Raph was instantly up on his feet. "No! The animals!"

Leo was on his feet as well. "It's April's judo instructor, it has to be, c'mon we've gotta go. Raph are you going to call April? Raph? RAPHAEL!?"

Raph jolted back into reality "What?"

Donnie gained everyone's attention. "I'll call her, you guys get going."

One phone call and a series of dangerously fast building leaps later and the turtles were in the park gazing in despair at once had been an Annual Outdoor Pet Parade.

Raph especially looked at the discarded heads and skins and dropped to his knees, wailing. "Why? Why!?"

"Raph…"

"They were so sweet."

"Raph."

"I mean what had they ever done to anyone?"

"Raphael!"

Red looked up at Blue. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here, Leo!?"

Leo said nothing but nodded to where April had just entered the park. She'd headed straight to the boy she had met yesterday and they were talking by the gate.

The turtles looked at each other before heading over.

"It was manic." The boy was saying. "Just like one swoop and the place was nearly gone. Everyone ran for it. The animals in hutches and things didn't stand a chance. Animals like Killer here were okay." He nodded at the cowering chiwowa. "But-"

"That things called Killer?" Leo said unable to hide his gleeful amusement.

The boy turned and glared. "Yeah, he is, so what?"

"Guys!" April said, before things could get out of hand. "Let me introduce you to Casey Jones." It was a bit surreal to be honest, doing normal introductions surrounded by various animal's body-parts but they managed it.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Casey asked, folding his arms. "That stupid thing can't be allowed to go killing poor defenceless animals forever."

Raph was about to open his mouth when his phone rang and seeing the caller ID he gladly answered it. "Hey Donnie what's up"

Ignoring Casey bitching to April in the background, Raph instead focused on Donnie saying, excitedly. "I've been doing some research, I think I know how we can catch her! Come home ASAP!" Before hanging up.

Raph stared at the phone as if it might give him a further clue as to what his genius brother was up to, but when it didn't he sighed and faced April and Casey.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. We'll drop Killer here off and go back to the lair where Donnie will explain the plan, got it?"

Everyone nodded, even Casey which surprised Raph. Maybe the kid wasn't as tough as he liked to think.

"Good. C'mon." And with that they left the battlefield.


	7. Chapter 7 - A plan is formed

**Hey! I'm back, thanks to Techno Dawn for reviewing!**

 **Okay, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and with no further issues we now re-join the action…**

Killer having been safely dropped off back home the turtles, April and Casey were leaping across rooftops to get back to the lair. Well the turtles were leaping. April and Casey were holding onto Leo and Raph respectively.

"How much further is this place!?" Casey yelled, almost chocking Raph with his grip.

"Nearly there!" Mikey called back helpfully.

Casey groaned and buried his face in Raph's shell.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"You dare-!"

"We're here." Mikey said, skidding to a stop.

Once Casey's insides had stopped flipping around he looked up to see a brick wall. "this? This is it?"

Leo gave him a cheeky grin. "Not quite. Watch this, it'll blow your mind." And with that he flexed his fingers and quickly tapped a code on the bricks before stepping back and bring as part of the wall slid easily away.

"Wow." Casey said, blinking. "Cool!"

"Donnie did it." Mikey said, as proudly as if he'd done it himself. "He needed a way to get the battleships up." And with that the turtles and April all disappeared inside.

Casey stood grinning at the wall until Mikey's words sunk in and he did a double take. "Hold on, battleships!? Guys!?" And ran after them.

Thankfully Leo was waiting at the top of the stars with his phone out. "Be careful. Stairs are steep."

Taking note Casey carefully descended the stairs. The minute he got to the bottom the smell hit him and he covered his nose and gagged.

April smiled at him. "Don't worry I had the exact same reaction. You get used to it. C'mon." And grabbed his arm before pulling him down the sewer.

By the time they actually reached the door Casey was seriously regretting coming. And the worst part was he [obviously] hadn't told anyone he was coming so theoretically the could kill him and no one would ever know.

So with these thoughts in mind imagine his reaction when the Raph opened the door and it turned out to be a big, actually quite nice, sort of…flat, was the sort of house Casey would liken it to. It was too big to be classed as a bungalow.

"Is everything alright my sons?" Casey turned at the sound of the voice, screamed and almost hit the ceiling when he saw a small fat rat standing behind him.

Leo and Mikey were nearly killing themselves laughing, but Raph and April didn't seem so impressed. "Dad, this is Casey Jones." Raph said, gruffly. "April's friend."

"More like acquaintance." The black girl said quickly, like it was an accusation. "We met at Judo class."

"Ah! You took dads advice?" Casey jumped as another turtle bobbed up from the front of the sofa. He must have been lying on it for some reason. "Good, good. Hello Mr Jones, the names Donatello, but you can call me Donnie."

By this point 'Mr Jones' was to dumbstruck to do anything except wave.

"Right then Donnie, what's the plan?" Raph said, leaning against the back of the sofa.

The all crowed round the front of the sofa and looked at Purple expectantly who in turn cleared his throat and said. "Right, well as I said I've been doing a bit of research. The type of bird the instructor has turned into is a Hawk, which as I'm sure you're aware eat small animals, such a rabbits, guinea pigs and mice…"

"We get the picture." Raph said quickly.

Donnie seemed slightly disappointed but carried on anyway. "So we can't really blame her for that. The mutation will be causing havoc with all parts of her and rational thought gets thrown out the window for a bit. All she's concerned with now is one thing: eating."

"Well she's certainly had her fill." Leo said. "The parade was an all she could eat buffet."

Raph reached out and smacked Leon round the back of the head.

Donnie shot them both a glare before saying. "She's had her fill: for now. She'll be hungry again soon. So here's my idea, we dress someone up as a small animal and lure her to them using the smell of meat-"

"Where are we going to get the smell of meat from?" Leo asked.

Donnie waved a hand dismissively. "Butcher, pick up some actual meat from a shop and waft the smell with super-strong fans – which I have – kill a sewer rat-"

"Okay, we get it." Leo said quickly.

"Point is, we draft the smell, attract the instructor she goes for our prey and when she swoops the rest of us throw a net over her to catch her and then pin her down so she can't escape. Job done."

"And where are we going to get a net from?"

"My lab."

Leo shot him a incredulous look. "Why do you have- actually you know what, never mind I don't want to know. What if she flies of while we're trying to pin her? I don't know about you but I prefer to limit my air-travel to aeroplane."

"Like you've been on an aeroplane."

"Donnie…"

The young genius held his hands up. "Okay, I dunno. I'll put a tracker on the net, but if she shakes that off…it might not work, but does anyone have any other ideas?"

"What if we trap her somewhere she can't get out of?" Casey said. Six faces turned to look at him.

"What?" April asked.

Casey fidgeted a bit, but said. "If we trap her somewhere she can't get out of then it'll be fine won't it?"

Leo nodded and leaned back. "Okay, like where?"

"The glass house in Central Park." Casey said, after a moment's thought.

"Glass? you sure that's a good idea?" Raph said, challengingly.

"Well, maybe not, but it's free to get into, easy to get into and if we do it in the morning no one should be there. Yes the glass might not survive, but if we open the skylight that might work?" He stopped and looked at their reactions. Not seeing a lot of hope there, he found himself snapping. "Oh for – look it's worth a shot isn't it!?"

All eyes turned to Raph who smiled and nodded slowly. Looks like they had a plan.


	8. Chapter 8 - Plan in action Part 1

**Hey! I'm back, we're into the last leg now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Techno Dawn – when I read your review I had a moment when I slapped myself across the face at my own stupidity. So it's thanks to you that this chapter took the direction it did.**

 **There are two chapters left.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

"Right do we have everything?" Raph said to Leo, Mikey, Splinter, April and Casey.

It was five in the morning and they were all standing outside the Central Park Glass House with a variety of implements.

They all nodded and April - teeth chattering - said. "Can we hurry it up? My dad is going to go nuts if he discoverers I'm out the house!"

"Okay, operation catch-that-bird-before-she-destroys-anymore-small-animals-and-or-slash-the-city is a go!"

With that they all ran in different directions.

Splinter climbed up a tree and put binoculars up to his face before saying his walkie-talkie. "Remind me again why I am here, Red?"

"You're standing in for Purple because he's still not up for it."

"I hope you are not seriously expecting me to do all this stuff with technology that he does?"

Raph took a breath before explaining, yet again. "No pops, all you have to do is keep an eye out for hawk-women and we'll do the rest. Just holler when you see her, alright?" On receiving the conformation Raph exhaled and mentally counted to five, before speaking into the walkie talkie. "Leo, Mikey, you've got the net?"

"Sure do." Mikey said happily.

"C'mon Raph, _net's_ do it." Leo cackled to himself before hearing silence and looking at an unimpressed Mikey. "What? I thought that was pretty funny."

Raph resisted the urge to throw the walkie-talkie in Leo's direction instead said into it. "April? You've got the roof open?"

"Rodger that."

"And the fans are on?"

"Hold on." Two seconds later he heard roaring in the background and April screamed. "GOT IT!"

Raph winced and massaged his ear. "Okay, okay. Casey? Casey!"

"Got you buddy."

"You know what you're doing?"

"Leaping around and trying to attract her attention, simple."

"Okay." Raph grinned. "Operation catch-that-bird-before-she-destroys-anymore-small-animals-and-or-slash-the-city-and-also-come-up-with-a-shorter-name-for-this-operation is a go!"

On cue Splinter lifted the binoculars, Casey started silently doing backflips and handstands on the grass making sure to stay as silent as was possible.

Thirty seconds later even Raph [who was the furthest away] could smell the bacon, chicken and other bits of meat April and Casey had got from the supermarket. Just as he was congratulating himself on such a brilliant plan, his phone rang. Raph looked at the caller ID, grimaced and answered it.

"Hey D-"

"-WHERE ARE YOU!?" Donnie screamed down the phone.

Raph winced and said. "In central park, putting the plan into operation."

"Without me!?"

"You were asleep! It was decided via en executive decision you needed your rest." [The executive decision had been made by Leo, but Raph decided not to mention that]

"That's beyond the point, where's Splinter?"

"Splinter? With us. He's doing your job."

As Donnie spluttered on the other end Raph, realising how callous he might have sounded, hasted to say. "Not anything technological, you know what Sensei's like, he's looking through binoc-"

"Raph!" The sheer panic/annoyance in his immediate younger brother's voice stopped Raph. "You-I can't believe this. The lot of you are idiots, absolute idiots!"

"Hey, hold on-!"

"Complete and utter imbeciles! I swear if you all come back I am so teaching you biology!"

Raph grimaced, and said. "Don, what have-"

"-I'll tell you exactly what you've done! You've brought a RAT alongside a mission to catch a HAWK. A HAWK, Raph. Think!"

Raph had already connected the dots and had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Oh shell."

"'Oh shell' is right! DO SOMETHING!"

"Right!" With that Raph hung up and took a minute to look at his options. Before the minute was up Splinters voice came cackling over the line.

"I see her! She is heading this way. Mr Jones is doing an excellent job."

Frankly Casey could have been doing the conga at that point at Raph wouldn't care. Red said urgently. "Pops you've gotta get out of that tree!"

"Why? She is coming closer."

Raph groaned. "Yeah, that ain't a good thing, pops! Just-" But he didn't get any further because there was a horrible scream and the line went dead.


	9. Chapter 9 - Plan in Action - Part 2

**Thank you to TechnoDawn and animegamefanatic I'm making the street names up as I don't live in America.**

At the sound of the scream Raph's heart stilled. He couldn't believe it, what had happened? Blowing his cover he stopped pretending to be a brush and stood up, seeing the instructor/hawk flying off into the distance.

"RAPHAEL!" Leon's voice screamed over the line. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

"The hawk took Pops!"

"Why?"

"Because she's a hawk and he's a rat! Oh my-I'm such an idiot-!"

"Raphael." Leo's voice was both calm and authoritive which shocked Raph into silence. "Now is not the time to be beating yourself up, okay? Which way did she go?"

"Up towards New Street, Kingsway-"

"-Okay. Head up there and round up Casey while you're at it. I've got Mikey and April."

Raph nodded, despite the fact that Leo couldn't see him, and hung up before running to the front of the building where Casey was cowering on the ground. "What you doing, Jones?"

Casey looked up and his face had gone completely white. "Cowering! It-she-headed towards us and took the rat-"

"His NAME is SPLINTER."

"Sorry! Splinter out of the tree and flew off with him. Oh, his scream! It sounded-"

"Horrible I know. Now get on my back, we've gotta get over to Kingsway."

Casey held his hands up. "Oh, no way. I ain't travelling turtle style ever again. You can ride with me on my bike."

Raph was about to argue, but was swayed by the mention of bikes. "You mean motorbike?"

Casey rolled his eyes. "Well I wouldn't be suggesting we rode a push-bike, would I? Come on."

And then it was Casey who took the lead, quickly taking Raph to a motorbike and getting him to get on the back. It was an efficient way to travel all right; they were there in two minutes. "That was awesome!" Raph said, getting of the bike. "Hey, do you reckon Donnie could make me one of these?"

"Raph!" Raph inwardly cursed and turned to see Leo who was looking at him with his arms folded and foot tapping. "Do you have a plan?"

"Er…no?"

Leo clicked his tongue and said. "Well thankfully I have. I've been speaking to Donnie and he thinks she's nested up there." He pointed to the top of the tallest building. "So we're going to go up there via the elevator and throw the net on her that way."

Raph scratched his head. "Sounds simple."

Leo looked at him like HE was simple and said. "The best plans _are_ simple, Raph, there's no point over complicating it. Now, let's go before dad ends up in that things digestive system. April and Casey, you keep guard, alright?"

One thumbs up from the humans later and the brothers were on the way up, Leo standing in the middle saying.

"Right, here's what we're going to do. Mikey you're going to run at her and distract her. I'm counting on you to be fast. Raph, you and I are going to throw the net over her the first opportunity we get. Got it?"

Red and Orange nodded, Raph privately feel irked at Leo usurping him but letting it go because this was their Pops they were talking about saving.

Leo nodded back and the elevator pinged. "Okay, let's go!"

"COWABUNGA!" Mikey yelled the second the doors opened wide enough for him to leap through.

It seemed they were not a second too late because the instructor had been in the process of staring at Splinter, clearly working out which bit to start with, when Mikey leapt towards them and swiftly took her attention away.

The instructor squawked and flung her wings out threateningly, but Mikey paid no attention, leaping around, doing backflips all while singing at the top of his lungs. Below them a few people were yelling up to them to 'keep the noise down, you hooligans!'

Splinter took this opportunity to fling himself at the instructors legs and send her toppling to the ground.

Mikey stopped dancing and looked awestruck at the precise moment that Leo yelled. "Now!" And he and Raph ran forward and flung the net on her, pinning her down.

There was much congratulating and high-fiving [or high-tailing from Splinter] until Mikey asked. "Now, what do we do with her?"

The cheering stopped and they all looked at each other. Eventually it was decided by Splinter that the best thing to do would be to send a picture to Donatello, explain the situation and ask him.

This was all accomplished in thirty seconds and Donnie promptly sent a reply instructing them to leave it to the police. That being done they all went back down in the elevator and joined April and Casey.

By this time it was 5:30, April was quick to point out. Splinter nodded and said. "Yes, Mrs O'Neil. We will go now. Thank you to you and Mr Jones for your help. Goodbye." And with that they disappeared.

April and Casey blinked, then Casey turned to April and grinned. "So, same time next week?"

She rolled her eyes and walked off.


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**Hey! I'm back, and thanks to animegirlfanatic, Techno Dawn and Glazier Blue for reviewing the last chapter and to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

Donnie was pleased to see them all back safely and expressed it by first hugging them and then slapping each one of them [including Splinter] on the head for 'making him worry.'

Splinter was the first to recover saying. "Apologies my son. It was with concern for your welfare that we did what we did."

"'Though clearly you're better now." Mikey muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Leo said. "What there's no need to worry because we are fine."

"Yeah, thanks to the plan Leon came up with!" Mikey said, happily.

Donnie raised an eyebrow. "You came up with a plan?" He said snarkliy.

Leo put his hand across his heart and said. "Done-a-tello, I am _offended_! I'll have you know I have many plans, some of which are rubbish and some of which aren't. This happens to be one of the better ones. Anyway, Raph did most the heavy work. I just helped."

Raph grinned and puffed his chest up with pride. "Sure did, let me tell you how we did it…" And led his immediate younger brother away.

After he'd finished explain how his [read Leo's] brilliant plan worked, Purple nodded. "That sounds awesome. Now if you don't mind I need to go work on something-"

"-Ooh!" Raph blocked him and said, eagerly. "Talking of working, how long do you think it would take you to build a motorcycle?"

Donnie paused and considered. "Dunno. I'd have to get the parts, that'd be the hard part, but when I get them I'd say…ooh. Two months? Maybe three? To find oil as well and allow for setbacks…yeah. Three months. Why?"

Taking the cue Raph spent a full five minutes excitedly talking to his immediate younger brother about Casey's bike.

When he finished Donnie nodded. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. No promises, okay?"

He walked off and Raph fist-bumped the air.

As Splinter settled down to watch his soaps, Mikey said to Leo. "So, sorry, what? You're just going to let him take the credit? But, it was your idea!"

Leo sighed and led Mikey away from Splinters earshot. "I know, but the fact is Mikey I'm happy taking a back-seat. I get to goof around, tell jokes and just not stress. And in this day and age." He sighed. "Can you blame me? I'm fourteen, Michael, and I'm not getting any younger. I want to live my life, not spend all of it worrying. Do you get me?"

His only younger brother nodded slowly. "But…but what if something comes up that Raph's can't handle? Will you take over?"

Leo nodded. "Oh yeah. As much as I want to fool around and relax I'm not gonna put you guys at risk to do so. I'm not an idiot. Oh, and Mikey? Keep this on the down low, okay? I don't want it getting back to Raph and Donnie. 'Specially Raph."

There was a beat and Mikey nodded.


End file.
